Sweet Nothings: The Story
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: MalInara. Based off of Cottonwoolfairy's set of vignettes based on the many different ways Mal and Inara may have had their first kiss. I put them all together for a story.
1. Ai Ya

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jayne!" the annoyance in Mal's voice showed as it crackled over the ship's comm. from the cargo hold. "Grab Vera and lets go!"

It was their first job in months. Zoe, Simon, Kaylee and Inara were waiting in the hold. Zoe and Inara stood on opposite sides of the ramp eyeing the fuss Kaylee was making. She was fawning over her newfound boyfriend, as he got ready to take off in the mule with the captain.

"And be careful! Do as cap'n says." she said buttoning up his over coat as if he were a child, incapable of doing it himself. "An' don't forget-"

He cut her off. "Bao bei, don't worry. I'll be just fine." As he said his last words he gently kissed her forehead.

"I know Simon. It's jus' we ain't got no one to fix you up if 'nthing happens to ya." she bowed her from the sadness she felt even thinking that harm might come to her love.

"I'll be just shiny." he said hugging her reassuringly. She lifted her face to grin at him for his use of her favorite word.

The loud clank of boots told them all that Jayne was ready with Vera in tow. Simon gave Kaylee one last deep kiss on the lips before making his way down the ramp and into the mule. Kaylee walked up the ramp, passed Inara, and up the stairs to stand next to River on the catwalk.

"They wont see it coming." River mumbled. "Things just happen that way."

"What d'ya mean, River?" Kaylee asked slightly worried that she meant the job would go south like most of the others.

"Watch." River responded, intrigued by the people below. She sat down on the edge of the metal deck, swinging her legs and leaning over the middle bar.

"River, you have control of the ship! No flyin' her anywheres that ain't comin' to save us or somewheres out of trouble! Dong ma?" Mal yelled from the hold below.

"Kaylee, I'll be sure to get you them parts you been needing. For now just do your best." Mal turned and strode toward the ramp of Serenity, his brown coat swinging in his wake, and gun in its holster. He briskly nods to Jayne who falls in step behind him, followed by the first mate, strapping her gun to her waist as she goes. Quick wave back to the girls. Quick peck on the cheek for Inara. He walks on for a few more paces before he realizes what he's just done. Mal turns around, the confusion evident on his face. Zoe and Jayne continue to march on while Mal stands shocked facing an equally stunned Inara. He takes a few slow steps until her is right in front of her, her hand lightly resting on the place his lips had touched. He bends down and leans in close to her ear. Breathe tickling her soft flesh.

"'Nara. What the hell was that?" he said calmly.

"I-I don't know, Mal." she stuttered, failing her training one hundred percent.

"Sir, we best be gettin' a move on." Yelled Zoe over the hum of the mule's engine.

"Mal, don't forget to pick up a present for Kaylee's birthday. That's is if you still want to chip in to get her something together." Inara whispered. "We can talk later about... uh... what happened. She said even more quieter than her previous statement.

Mal nodded, unsure of what to say at this point. He turned, walked down the ramp and hopped into the mule. As the crew sped away, Inara turned, wiped her face and mumbled, "Ai-ya."

"See?" River said matter-of-factly. "She didn't see that coming and neither did he." River giggled as she stood and skipped through the door and into the common area.


	2. Just A Bit Rough

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long five hours waiting for the rest of the crew to return from the job. She paced, she prayed, and meditated but nothing could calm her. "I'm betraying my training." she said to herself. "Just keep praying to Buddha for strength."

"I think you're strong enough without Buddha givin' you a hand." His rough voice startled her as she turned to see Mal half way across her shuttle.

"Mal, come in." she said blowing out the match she held after lighting a last candle.

"Don' I always." After a few seconds of Inara's cold annoyed stare he continued. "So we should be on Paquin within a day or two. Let your client know he can board when we get there."

"Mal, I-" Inara was cut off.

"I don't 'spect ta hear all the details. We'll be outta here and out of your way the next morning." He spoke quickly avoiding her surprised gaze. The ship shook as they broke out of atmo. Mal slapped the comm. unit next to the door. "River! Careful with my ship!"

"No more fights captain daddy only peace." River stated cryptically.

"I never know what the hell she's talkin' about." Mal said slamming the comm. off. Another lurch upset Inara's balance. Mal rushed to her side and firmly lifted her back onto her feet. They stood only inches away form each other. His hands still wrapped around her tiny waist. "You alright?" he asked removing his hands. She nodded. An even rougher jolt hit again almost pulling them both to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter as her arms slid up his chest. The ship continued to rock about forcing their lips together. The shock of lips touching jolted their eyes open. Pulling apart, Mal was the first to speak. "I-I'm sorry 'Nara." he stuttered. He hit the comm. once more. "River!" His harsh tone making Inara jump slightly.

"Did it work? Did you make peace?" she asked.

"Just get us to Paquin." he said, exasperated. "And smoothly please." he added turning back to face Inara. Her finger tips resting on her slightly quivering lips. "I'm sorry that happened." he said trying to remain as respectful as possible.

Inara turned away from him while rolling her eyes. "You would be." she mumbled.

"What the gorram hell is that supposed to mean?" he spat.

"Why cant you ever own up to anything that happens and just go with your feelings Mal." she calmly shot back.

He took a few steps toward her. "Because every time I come close to you, you back off an' run scared."

"No Mal, your the one who's running." she sighed. Then she began again, voice soft and calm. "Malcolm Reynolds. You can survive a brutal beating by the roughest torturer alive, you can brave gunshots flying by your head every other day and most of all you can stand up and face an entire Alliance Army with the odds against you and still survive. Yet, why? Why does little Inara Serra scare the living hell out of you?" tears almost spilled down her cheek.

Mal felt a sickness rising in his stomach. Her words, although somewhat cruel, were the truth. And the pain in her voice was more than he wanted to take. "Inara" he began to take another step forward but decided against it. Her face tensed with hurt at seeing him forbid himself from coming closer to her. Her built up tears began to spill freely. "You scare me more than anything I've ever been through. More than Niska, more than my job and so much more than Serenity Valley. You want the truth Inara?" he asked and continued without her approval. "I've lost a lot in my life. An ear, my parents, friends, Wash, and an entire platoon. If I were to give into the cloudiness you fill my head with, I would just lose you too."

"Mal, I-" she began, shocked.

"Every time you bring a client on board. Every time you take your shuttle and see them. Every time I would lose you. I may be strong enough to face Niska, death and the Alliance but I don't think I could survive losing you everyday." he turned and walked quickly out the shuttle door. Once the door sealed behind him Inara fell to the floor in a heap of tears and pain.

Mal stood listening to the sobs from the other side of the shuttle door. "You want the truth 'Nara?" he said wiping a tear from his cheek. "You're worth losing everyday." Turning he walked away from the door, away from Inara and towards the mess hall to retrieve a much needed cup of coffee.

TBC


	3. Vick & Marcus

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal stood on the ramp admiring the rich green surroundings. He turned away from the beautiful sight as a shuttle invaded the scene a few hundred feet away. "Tell 'Nara her clients here."

"Yes, sir." Zoe said as she made her way over to the comm.

"Lets keep runnin' through tomorrow. Never dealt with this one before we don't want to be takin' advantage of. Dong ma?" Mal said to the rest of the crew working in the hold. The Doc with his sis in the infirmary, Jayne liftin', and Kaylee and Zoe doin' various jobs.

"What's this guy's name 'gain, sir?" inquired the first mate returning to Mal's side.

"Vick." he said curtly. "Badger said he had a rough life which don't rightly make a person all soft 'n fuzzy."

"Aww shucks." said Jayne setting the bar down above his head. "I been lookin' for a snuggly teddy bear." said Jayne sarcastically while picking up and cocking Vera.

Inara walked languidly over the catwalk and down the metal steps. Her silk dress pooled at her ankles. Although the cargo hold lights were dim, the metallic purple of it shown like midnight. Mal thought she looked regal, like a queen or a duchess, with small flowers in her hair and gentle curls at her shoulders. Mal's breath caught in his throat. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. 'A queen.' he thought 'What the gorram hell is she doing livin' on this piece of go se ship?'

"Jayne close your mouth and please use Vera as your form of transportation on your way to hell." Inara said continuing her smile and pleasantry. Simon erupted in laughter, from the infirmary door, at the tiny woman's threat to end the mercenary's life. He deceased abruptly with aid from Kaylee's strong punch.

"Client's here." Mal said finally able to get out some sort of vocalization. Inara nodded avoiding his gaze. Mal met the man at the bottom of the ramp. "Welcome to my ship, Serenity. I'm Captain Reynolds." Mal attempted to sound pleasant all the while gritting his teeth.

"I'm Marcus Alexander Stein." The well-built man offered a kind strong hand. After a few too many seconds without a response from Mal, Inara stepped in pushing Mal behind her.

"Marcus dear. Welcome. It's been far too long." She kissed each cheek once. Mal shifted his weight with his discomfort.

"Cheap Show." Mal muttered loud enough for only Inara to hear. Mal marched up the metal stairs. Inara looked to her right and caught a quick stab of pain as their eyes met. His guilt and pain pouring into her brown spheres. The loud pound of his boots filled the room until he stepped into the hallway on his way towards the common room.

"Well, Marcus. Shall I give you the grand tour?" she asked, linking her arm with his.

"By all means my dear." he replied.

Inara showed her client the engine room, passenger dorms, mess hall, common room and the cockpit. The last of which she had hoped to run into the captain. Marcus didn't notice the searching glances Inara gave as they entered each room. Inara gave up her search when she found the cockpit empty except for a few lone dinosaurs placed delicately on the ledge of the consol.

"And this is my shuttle." she said with grandeur.

"You have done marvelous things with it my dear." he said, sitting on her plush couch without invitation.

"Would you like some tea?" Inara asked slightly put off by the fact that someone other than Mal was being rude in her shuttle.

"No thank you." he said.

Inara was not impressed by his disrespect and disregard for proper etiquette. "How about a message then?" She suggested.

"That would be nice." Marcus replied.

"Please remove your clothes and lie face down on the bed. There's a towel over there if you wish to have some cover." she pointed to the table near the end of the bed. "I'll be right back."

In all her years as a companion she had never forgotten anything during a session with a client. She cursed herself silently for leaving the little bottle of scented oil in the pilot's chair of the shuttles cockpit. Inara moved away from the waiting man and slipped through the cockpit curtain. She gasped slightly upon finding Mal sitting in the pilots seat with his eyes closed and hands over his ears. If he was surprised to see her when he opened his eyes he didn't show it. He opened his mouth and silently spoke "I'm sorry." She can see from the hurt in his eyes and the little part of her that isn't livid or panicking wonders how long he was planning to leave his presence unknown. He pushes the bottle into her palm and as soon as her hand touches it's surface, he grips her hand so tightly she can't pull away and she knows he's begging her "Don't go."

Inara hesitates. She desperately wants to explain to him. To make him understand. Any second her client may come and sweep aside the curtain to find out what's been keeping her, but she just stands, looking at Mal. Suddenly it's easy. She leans in and quietly presses her lips to his. His eyes flutter closed and she can feel his pulse quicken against her palm, now resting on his neck. For a moment they are still, barely breathing, squashed close in the tiny cockpit. He reaches his hands around her waist and pulls her into his lap. The space around them fades away until it is only them. Inara pulls away, resting her forehead against his, breathing slightly heavier, hands trembling as she begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Inara?" a questioning voice asks from the other side of the curtain.

"Ta ma de." Mal utters quietly as she begins to leave his lap.

"Coming!" She shouts through the curtain. Turning back to Mal she mouths "I'm sorry." She walks back through the curtain holding onto his hand until he finally lets it fall on the other side of the curtain.

"Where's your bathroom? I'd just like to tidy up a bit." he asked rising from the bed with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Right through there." she pointed.

"Thanks." he said kissing her on the cheek as he left. As soon as the door clicked she pushed aside the cockpit curtain and pulls Mal to her lips. She continued to kiss him through her words.

"Mal.. You have to go... He'll be back soon." she whispered desperately.

"'Nara, please... Don't do this." he responded to her plea with one of his own. The water turned off in the next room.

"Xin gan, we cant do this now. Please just go, Mal." Their last kiss they held with fierce passion as they moved backward towards the shuttles hatch. Tears flowing shortly from Inara's eyes but stopped by Mal's hands on either side of her face, caressing and kissing. As the door of the bathroom began to open she pushed Mal through the hatch and watched him disappear as she closed the door.

"Inara?" she spun around as he spoke. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, wiping the tears from her face.

She gave him a quick smile. "I'm fine. Just caught something in my throat is all." she took his hand and walked towards the bed. "How about that massage now?"


	4. Acid Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, it's jus' me, Zoe, and Jayne goin' on this one. Like I said b'fore, I don't know the guy too well. Gotta keep some distance." Mal wasn't in his usual "job mood" he had sort of a troubled air about him and Zoe noticed. "So alls we hafta do is give the man his loot and get paid."

"An ya'll know that aint how its gonna go." Jayne muttered.

"It'll go jus' shiny, right cap'n? I mean we aint got a reason to 'spect this guys bad." said the mechanic, leaning into the doctor's arm draped around her shoulder as she spoke. "Plus," she said a little more cheerfully "I gots me a birthday in bout a week. Gotta have ya'll here and whole."

"Don't you worry none, lil Kaylee. Everything will be fine." Mal said calmly. "We'll be back right as rain!"

"The rain is acid. It burns and melts away your skin." River said quietly, hugging herself.

"Actually River-" Simon started.

"Doc, we aint got time for-" Mal stopped when he heard the hurried pace of footfalls on the catwalk above. The steady rhythm continued down the stairs where Mal could recognize the creator. "Leavin' us so soon Marcus?" Mal asked.

"I'm not paying for something a whore's not giving." Marcus said stopping in front of Mal.

Before the man had a chance to see it coming Mal's fist connected with Marcus' jaw. The man stumbled backwards. "Ah." he said. "Then you'd be what her problem is, huh?" The man's slender hand clutched his jaw as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Boy, you better watch yourself or-" Mal said between clenched teeth before being cut off.

"No problem captain. I'm leaving. Hope you get your money's worth with that one." The man seethed as he turned away.

Mal's hand firmly spun Marcus around and punched him square in the nose. The loud crack that reverberated through the cargo bay let all the occupants know that Marcus' nose had been clearly broken. To Mal's surprise Simon did not move to the man's side but to the captain's instead. Simon began examining Mal's fist.

"Marcus!" Inara yelled from the top of the hold. She ran hurriedly down the stairs and to the man's side. "What did you do!" she yelled at Mal before reaching to help Marcus up.

"Get away from me, whore." he said jerking away. He stood and faced Mal who was still except for his hand that was already being bandaged by the doc. Inara stepped between the men.

"Please, just leave Marcus." she said quietly.

"I'm going." he said turning and walking towards the ramp. "Good luck trying to find another job. Transferring cargo _or_ companion like."

Once he was out of sight Inara turned to Mal. "What were you thinking!" she yelled.

"You're asking what I was thinking?" he yelled back. The rest of the crew stood around the two in awe of the display.

"Mal. I may have ruined my career last night but you didn't need to ruin yours." she said somewhat calmer. "He's already got a black mark, it was none of your concern."

"None of my concern? Sorry 'Nara, I guess I thought that after last night it had become my concern," he debated saying this, afraid that he had begun digging a deeper hole for himself.

"I-I don't know anymore, Mal." she said meekly. With that she turned and retreated up the stairs and towards her shuttle.

Mal began to take a step towards her and then remembered his crew, who were looking at each other in confusion. Then he turned to Simon. "What the hell was that?" he said indicating his wrapped hand.

"Well, I-uh didn't really think he was being very proper, insulting Inara that way. Anyway, his nose is only broken a little." Simon grinned mischievously.

"Thanks, then. I guess." Mal said looking at his wrapped hand. "Let's just get out of here."

As soon as Mal, Zoe and Jayne were gone, the rest of the crew attempted to fill in the blanks. Simon had advised Kaylee to go speak with her best friend. She softly kissed him on the cheek as she left him in the infirmary.

Kaylee slowed her pace on her way to the shuttle as she attempted to find words that would comfort Inara. She gave up as she reached the door. After inhaling deeply she knocked.

Inara knew that the delicate knock on the door was neither Mal's hand or his style so she granted access.

"Hey you." Kaylee said putting on her brightest smile.

"Hey sweetie." Inara sniffed. She wiped away tears as she stood to hug her friend.

Kaylee lead the companion to the bed to sit. The companion told her what had happened between herself and the captain the night before.

"That's jus' so shiny, 'Nara!" the mechanic said with a twinkle in her eye. "He's jus' so gorram stubborn sometimes."

"No, mei-mei. It wasn't all his fault. He's got a heart of gold. That's why I'm so in lo-" Before the words escaped her lips she stopped herself.

Kaylee's face lit with excitement. "Nara, you in love with my cap'n?" Questioned the girl beaming from ear to ear.

"Shumma? No, mei-mei! That's not what I was going to say!" Inara protested, her voice thick with seriousness that was betrayed quickly by the smile growing on her face.

"Oh Nara!" Kaylee hugged the older woman. "That's so shiny! An' the cap'n loves you too. I just know it."

"Lao-tyen boo, I hope so." she mumbled.


	5. Ambushed

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"River!" Zoe's voice suddenly crackled over the comm. "Have Simon prep the infirmary."

"Alright." said the girl from the co-pilot's chair. "Simon." she rolled her eyes, knowing her brother was in the engine room with Kaylee. "Get the infirmary ready. The captain has been shot." She clicked off the ships inner-comm. She didn't have to ask Zoe who was hurt. "Oh and Jayne's got a little cut." she added with little enthusiasm.

Simon jumped through the engine room door while pulling on his sweater and then zipping his pants. He reached the infirmary only moments before Inara showed up.

"They only left two hours ago. I thought the drop point was an hour and a half away by mule." she said.

"It was." Simon put bluntly. He rushed around the infirmary gathering supplies. Kaylee appeared behind Inara. The mechanic looked slightly disheveled and the companion knew exactly where Kaylee had gone after their talk. "I'm sorry you two are getting intimate time taking away. You know Mal always getting into scraps. He's probably hollering like a little baby."

"They're here." said River over the comm. Almost a second later Jayne entered with Mal over his shoulders. The mercenary placed the man on the table and sat down on the counter across the room. Inara quickly moved to the captain's side. She was shocked at the blood. The bullet was in his left shoulder, very close to his heart. She stroked his hand and bent whisper into his ear.

"Inara will you wrap that graze on Jayne's arm?" Simon asked not looking up from his patient.

"Simon!" yelled Kaylee punching his arm.

"Oh right. Zoe, will you?" he asked again correcting his insensitivity.

"Sure, Doc." said the first mate moving to Jayne.

"Ow! Gorramit woman that hurt!" Jayne yelped.

"Oh hush you big baby." Zoe said with a grin.

"Please!" yelled Simon. "I need to concentrate. Everyone please leave. Zoe if you wouldn't mind doing that outside."

She nodded. Inara kissed Mal sweetly on the lips before walking out behind the rest of the crew.

Once alone with the captain Simon set to work on the bullet hole barely above the man's heart.

It took two hours and about five hundred laps around the cargo hold, Inara guessed as she continued to pace. Finally Simon allowed her to come in. She was shocked even more than before at the amount of blood on Simon's outfit.

"Is-is he ok?" she asked meekly.

"He's stabilized for now but if he stays unconscious for too long he could suffer more damage. Possibly brain damage or-" Simon began.

"Ok. I get it. Thank you, Simon." She only stared at the man on the table, never looking towards Simon as he spoke.

"I'll just... give you two a while. Hit the call button if you need me. Kaylee wired it directly to our bunk. I need some rest." he turned and left Inara alone with the still body of Malcolm Reynolds. She walked cautiously over to the stool that sat near the head of the table. She wrapped her delicate hand within his. "Why do you always do this to yourself?" she asked. "You know I'd quit for you if you would have me. I'm not sure you'd do the same." tears began to sting her eyes. "I'm not sure I can handle this anymore. I love you far too much to watch you die." she collapsed in a mess of sobs, laying her head on his abdomen.

"Um, Nara?" the voice from the doorway caused her to jump.

"Hey Zoe." she said wiping her tears and not bothering to fake a smile.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Stable." Inara put it as sweet as possible. After a moments silence Inara asked. "What happened, Zoe?"

"We didn't make it to Vicks. Your man… Marcus was it? He ambushed us with a few men. Never saw it comin'."

"Wu de tyen ah." breathed the companion. "That bastard. How'd _this _happen?" Inara asked nodding towards Mal's still form.

"Marcus shot 'em. Just 'fore I shot Marcus." Zoe said showing no remorse but expecting an earful from the companion.

"Thank you, Zoe." said Inara turning back to Mal. "I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

"I understand how important second chances are. It's been a while and I'm tryin' to move on. It's just- I only wish me an' Wash had gotten ours." she responded with the heavy weight of grief in her voice.

"You will, Zoe. Someday you will."

------------------------------------------------------

TBC- what will happen next. More I/M angst. Will Mal recover from this one? What about Kaylee's birthday?


	6. Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

Inara laid all night in the makeshift bed she had made with another exam table. Her arm caressing his. She sang him soothing songs as well as his favorite ballad. She sang the sweetest love songs and childhood lullabies. All the while allowing a slow trickle of tears to cascade down her cheek. "You have to wake up now, bao bei. I need you." she kissed his lips softly before relenting to the sleep that had been threatened to overcome her body.

Inara spent the next few days like that. Leaving only to shower, change clothes and use the bathroom. The crew brought her food during every meal. Even Jayne contributed as best he could. Eventually days turned into a week and Simon began to fear the worst.

"He may be comatose." said Simon to the rest of the crew around the table. "I don't have the proper equipment to know for sure but if he doesn't wake before tomorrow we may have to take him to someone better equipped to handle-"

"An' risk you an River?" Kaylee asked.

"We could take a shuttle somewhere and hide. It wouldn't be for too long." he squeezed Kaylee's shoulders from where he stood behind her. "That wouldn't do anyways." said Zoe. "'B'sides having an emotionally wrecked mechanic we'd be missin' our pilot and doctor." The words stung at her heart as she spoke them. Even Jayne winced at the hurt he saw on her face. "We just better hope he wakes up."

"He will." said Kaylee. "He has to. The Cap'n promised an' we only got a day till my birthday."

"Inara?" called a voice from the infirmary door. "Maybe you should go get some proper rest." Simon felt for the woman. She hadn't slept well on the cold metal table, she'd barely eaten and she spent most of her days crying and talking to the man on the table.

"No, thank you. When he wakes up I want him to know I was here all along." she whispered.

"He knows you're with him." Simon spoke softly. His words gave Inara a sense of calm, which she imagined his job required that skill. As did hers.

Simon finished checking the printed sheets, IVs, and the several monitors hooked up to Mal. "Call if you need me. And Inara?" she looked up at him and a twinge of pain went to his heart when he saw the pools in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Try to get some rest?" he pleaded.

"Thank you, Simon." she said with the most grateful smile she could manage. The doctor nodded and turned, leaving the infirmary.

She took Mal's hand in hers as she laid down beside him on her own bed. She placed her cheek down in his shoulder and draped her arm over his chest. She tilted her mouth up to his ear as she spoke softly. "Mal, bao bei, can you hear me? Sweetie, please wake up. Kaylee's birthday is coming. Won't be much of a birthday without you." she paused to wipe her tears. "Plus, I know a secret. Simon bought her a ring, Mal. He's going to propose. I've considered that maybe it's a good thing you're unconscious." she laughed slightly before sobbing again. "Oh Mal. You're missing their lives. You're their papa and your missing it all. We need you back. Please come back, Mal." she begged until the force of her tears refused to let her voice through. Inara's shaking was so violent she didn't feel the man beside her move. She startled when she heard the raspy voice.

"Inara?"

The Merc stomped towards the local showers. He had decided that after his lifting time a nice bathing would be pleasant. He walked into the room without knocking. As he took off his shoes he noticed the slow trickle of water from one of the showers. Jayne walked around the wall that separated the showers from the changing area and stopped suddenly when he saw Zoe sitting against the wall, fully clothed, with her legs to her chest, rocking slowly back and forth. "Gorram it Zo! What are ya doin'?" he yelled as he rushed to the shower and turned off the freezing cold water and knelt beside her. He wrapped his towel around her shoulders as he spoke. "This waters freezin'. We have warm ya know. Kaylee fixed it last week."

"I know." she said meekly. "I jus' wanted to feel somethin'. Anything."

Jayne absent mindedly wiped what he assumed was tears and not shower water from Zoe's cheeks. "I know bao-bei." Jayne responded. Zoe looked up into his eyes, stunned by his sympathy. Her eyes welled up again as she held his gaze.

"I just want to feel." she sobbed as he held her close. "I just want to feel. Will you make me feel, Jayne?" They sat on the floor together, he consoling her and she letting out her pain.

------------------------------------------------------

TBC- Lover's spats. Trying to get my story out of my notebook and into the computer. So sorry for all the posts.


	7. Makeshift

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mal? Bao-bei?" she asked wiping his bangs from his sweat covered forehead as she sat up in her bed. He coughed from the dryness of his throat. She slowly poured the water she'd been given at lunch over his dry lips and into his mouth. "Simon!" she yelled. "Simon! Come quick!"

The doctor hurried in moments later pulling on his shirt as usual. Doctor mode set in quickly as he entered the infirmary, fearing the worst. He was relieved to see the captain fully awake. Simon merely checked a few machines and turned to his patient. "It looks like everything is fine for now. I've been ordered to give you two alone time when the Captain awoke. I also have business to uh- finish. I'll come back later to do a thorough exam. Inara-"

"I know. I know. Call if I need you. Now you go back to your woman." she grinned. Simon left them alone, closing the thick infirmary doors behind him.

They sat silent. Holding each other's faces in their hands. Her searching his face like they had so many times during his unconscious state. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as the tears flowed as quickly as ever. Realization that she too was lying in a hospital bed struck him like a knife. "What happened, bao-bei? Are you ok?" he asked quickly, attempting to sit up.

"Relax, sweetie. Lay down. I'm fine. I've been - um - sleeping here." she slowly lowered his head back onto the pillow.

"How long have I been out?" he asked touching the would on his shoulder.

"A little over a week. Tomorrow is Kaylee's birthday." Inara said stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Ai-ya." he whispered. "An' you slept here. That don't sound too comfortable."

"I was fine, Mal." she said. "I at least got sleep here. It was just too quiet in my shuttle and I-"

"Was lonely without me, huh?" he grinned.

"Oh shut up, Mal." she threw the blanket off her legs as she began to climb off the table.

"'Nara wait." he pleaded grabbing her arm. "Don' leave me." he begged. She climbed back in next to him. "Why'd you stay? Here, next to me. After all I've done, didn't think you'd be too thrilled with me."

"I don't need a hero, Mal. I never want to see you risk your career or life for me again." she said seriously.

"But I will, Inara." he said.

Her tears began to well up again. "You think this is easy for me to sit here everyday for a week? I can't watch you die protecting me!"

"An' I can't watch you get hurt!" he yelled back. Now both were sitting up facing each other despite the pain it caused Mal.

"Mal, please! Don't make me watch you die." she broke down into sobs again and he held her close kissing her hair.

"Shh, bao-bei. Shhh." he whispered into her long dark curls. "You wont. You'll never have to."

"Cap'n!" cried Kaylee as Mal entered the galley. Inara kept her hands on his abdomen and lower back for support while his arm was draped over her shoulder. The young mechanic threw her arms around Mal's causing his pain to spread. He drew in a sharp breath. "Sorry Cap'n!" she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm alright, mei-mei. Are you crying?" he said putting his hand over his wound.

"I was just so worried s'all." she said smiling.

"Welcome back, sir." said Zoe standing from her seat next to Jayne. She was smiling. Mal noticed the pleasantness about her. Something she had lost since Wash's death but now seemed to have found again.

"How's my ship doin', lil Albatross?" he said turning to the young girl sitting at the head of the table.

"It's got as many pieces on it as it had when you left us." she smiled. And he smiled back to her in return before turning towards her brother.

"Thanks for patchin' me up, Doc." Mal said shaking the young man's hand.

"No problem, Captain. It's good to have you back. But after dinner I'd like to check you out. Make sure everything's fine." Simone smiled as he took Kaylee by the waist and led her to the table.

"So what's for dinner?" Mal asked as he mustered enough strength to pull out Inara's chair for her.

"Just the same fei hua Kaylee's always feedin' us." Jayne mumbled.

"Jayne!" yelled Mal.

"Yup. He's back." whispered Zoe to River and Kaylee who giggled in response.

"What do ya want?" Jayne asked crudely as he assembled Vera. He looked up as Zoe climbed down into his bunk. She walked towards him and placed her hand over his where it laid on Vera. She took the gun from his hands and set it on the bedside table with little protest from the mercenary.

"Zoe, I-" she cut him off.

"I just need you to make me feel, Jayne." she began kissing him. Pushing him harder against the bed. He accepted the fragile warrior at first then pushed her off quickly so she was standing in front of him. Her left hand flew up to her slightly parted lips while her right hand curled around her tight stomach instinctively.

"No. I mean, Zoe. You don't want me." he said, still a little unsure of what had just happened. "Zo, I can't let you do this. It ain't what ya really want."

"Jayne, I need this. I need you." she pleaded, advancing toward him again.

"Stop." he said sternly. "Get out."

"But Jayne I-" she began.

"I said get out."

------------------------------------------------------

TBC- more fights. More resolutions. And the moments you've been waiting for. Sweet nothings coming up...


	8. Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

"Come in!" Inara said from where she sat praying to Buddha. She turned to see Mal using all his strength to take the few paces into her shuttle. "Mal!" she yelled in exasperation, running over to help him sit on her lush bed. "You're too weak to be walking around the ship. Zoe is still in command so just take your time healing."

"I'm not so sure. I hear that Zoe's been spendin' a lot of time with Jayne." he said searching her eyes for some hint that meant it wasn't true.

"Really? Well, that's something new." she said smiling a little. "Like I said I spent most of the last week with you. I didn't allow myself to be near the crew." he nodded. "So what did our good doctor say?"

"Well, he said I should be fine. He mentioned some big fancy ass words that I don't quite care enough to know what they mean. He told me my wound'll heal with time." Mal was absentmindedly rubbing his hands together on his lap. "'Nara, I-I don't know." he said vaguely.

"Don't know what, Mal?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm not sure _all_ my wounds will heal." He implied looking shyly down at his hands.

Inara stood quickly and looked down at him. "Why can't you just say what you mean?"

"'Nara I'm jus' tryin' to be honest with you. You're a companion, it's the life you know, the one you love but every time a new man walks in or you walk out I-" he paused. "I fall apart." he put his head in his hands.

"Mal, you know we could do this. You and I. Us? Just tell me what you want. No more dancing. The straight truth." she pleaded.

He looked up into her eyes. "The truth?" she nodded. "I just want you 'Nara." he placed his hands on her hips. "Only you." he pulled he against him and into a passionate kiss. She pressed into him until he laid her down on the bed behind him. They kissed and caressed. Hands bunching silky fabric and hair.

"No." she said suddenly pushing him away.

"'Nara. I'll be ok. 'Sides what the doc don't know cant-" he was cut off.

"No. I mean we cant. Not here." she said.

"Why not?" he asked slightly confused.

"Your not my client. I'm not servicing you in anyway. And I refuse to be with you for the first time in the place I conduct business" she paused. "affairs."

He smiled at her eagerness to treat him like anything but a client.

"Mal, I have a confession." he sat still expecting the worst. "You're kind of my-" her voice shied away. "first."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Well not technically of course." she covered her laughing with mock anger at his stupidity. "But my real first time was right out of schooling at the training house. I've never been with anyone who wasn't a client."

If it was possible he had just fallen in love with her more. He stood carefully and grabbed each side of her delicate face with his rough hands. He wiped away the few tears that stained her gorgeous features with his thumb. He deeply kissed her slightly parted lips before pulling away completely. "Gimme forty-five minutes. Then come to my bunk." He flashed her a quick smile before disappearing behind a velvet curtain.

She stood, suddenly alone, wondering what had just happened.

"I'm so happy the Cap'n's ok." cheered Kaylee as she climbed into the bed next to Simon.

"Yea, me too. I wasn't positive he was going to recover. He really should be resting." Simon said.

"Oh hush." she slapped his chest playfully. "Let 'em be. They got lots of makin' up to do." Kaylee raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"But his health should come before sex." he said picking up a data pad to scan.

"So his health should come before makin' love to 'Nara?" she asked.

"Yes." he stated. "But I didn't say love, I said sex."

"Ok. So lemme get this straight. You think a man's health should come 'fore doin' _whatever_ with his woman even after they've almost been ripped apart?" she asked again.

"Yes I do bao-bei." he said giving up on the data pad and turning to kiss her.

"Oh no, no, no you don't." she halted him. "If you care at all bout your health you best be not tryin' to make love to this woman tonight." she said pushing him off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Ai ya, Kaylee." he said standing up. "I'm just worried about the mans health! Why are you getting so worked up over this?" he asked as confused as a man could be while talking to his woman.

She put her head in her hands as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Simon. I guess I'm just tense." she lifted her tear stained face and set on the brightest smile she could. "Let's just forget it. I'm fine."

"Ok. If you're sure." Simon said reluctantly. "As long as I can still make love to you and stay in good health." he smiled.

"Mmm, alright." she grinned. "But you ain't gonna be too healthy when I get through."

"Hey, River." Zoe said as she stepped onto the bridge.

"Hi." replied the dark haired girl from the co-pilots chair.

"Quiet tonight, ain't it?" asked Zoe, resting her hands on the back of the pilots chair.

"Everyone's making up. They're not thinking, just doing." she said never removing her eyes from the controls.

"Ah." said Zoe, needing no further explanation. It wasn't long before her mind traveled to how she left things with Jayne. "Uh, I-I uh have to go." Zoe stuttered fleeing the bridge.

"I know." said River as she got up and moved into the pilot's seat. She gently laid her hand on the crest of a plastic stegosaurus. "Don't worry Wash. We won't forget and neither will she. She just needs to heal."

------------------------------------------------------

TBC- more Mal/Inara, Kaylee/Simon, and Jayne/Zoe goodness. Pretty much a happy go lucky chapter comin'.


	9. Candles & Books

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in." he said from where he laid on his bed.

"Jayne, I- are you reading?" Zoe asked, nervously taking small steps into the dimly lit bunk.

"Yea, I'm readin'. Is that a problem fer ya?" he asked tossing his book on a shelf next to his head. He sat up to look at her. "There something ya needed?"

"Just to talk. Can I sit?" he nodded and swung his legs off the edge of the bed to allow her more space to sit. "I'm sorry for the other day."

"Aw hell, Zo. I know what you're goin' through. I lost me my best friend same as you." Zoe was astonished by his confession.

"Jayne, I just want to apolo-" she began.

"Wait, Zo. I have something to say." he turned to look at her. "I know your hurtin'. But I ain't him. An I cant be him for you but I can try to help you. If you'll help me feel something too." When her silence overwhelmed him he continued. "I ain't askin' for an answer now jus' let me know if ya need any-"

"Jayne?" Zoe interrupted.

"Yea?"

"Just make me feel, Jayne."

"Mal?" Inara asked the cold steel of the captain's bunk as she knocked.

"Come in." he yelled from down below. He watched from where he stood on the opposite end of the room as the slender woman descended the ladder.

Inara gasped when she reached the floor and took a look around. "Mal, it's just beautiful." The room was draped with fine silk linens. Candles placed on every flat surface, excluding the bed. Inara even noticed the bouquet of flowers from the galley's table; which were placed next to his bed. "Where did you get this stuff? It looks so-"

"Familiar?" he finished with a soft chuckle. "When you left for the house you left some things. Worn fabrics that I think once hung in your shuttle. And ya left a crate of fine smellin' candles in the cargo hold. I had some moved up here after you left." he confessed.

"It looks like the whole crates up here." she laughed.

"Probably is." he finally took time to take in her appearance. She wore a peach satin, thin-strapped nightgown that reached just above her ankles. Her long sleeved robe hung open. Long black tendrils flowed simply at her shoulders. And her eyes. Mal knew that they had to be the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his long life. "Ai ya, beo-bei." he breathed as he closed the gap between them.

"Mal." she whispered as he grabbed her hips and forced her to him. Within seconds they were clawing at each other's clothes. Her hand in his brown hair. His bunching the silk fabric covering her lower back. Their mouths fighting hungrily against one another, breaths mingling, tongues dancing. He picked her up suddenly. He smiled as a childish giggle escaped her lips. In one languid movement he swept her into his arms and carried her to his newly luxurious bed. He gently laid her down and kissed her with more passion than he'd ever shown another human being. All of a sudden Mal became still. Hovering over her staring into her beautiful deep eyes.

"Mal? What's wrong?" asked Inara in a shaky voice.

He inhaled deeply. "Nothing bao-bei. I've just never-" his breath hitched. "-never felt towards anyone the way I feel bout you."

"I know the feeling." she whispered airily before lifting her lips to his. It was surprising that it took them this long to finally be honest.

They spent the night exploring each other. Physically and spiritually. For the first time Inara knew how it felt to be loved by someone who wasn't paying for her love. And Mal finally knew what happiness truly was without worry about war, jobs, the crew, or protecting the woman he loved.

------------------------------------------------------

TBC- NEXT! the morning after...


	10. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had woken with a start. The lack of warmth assured her that Mal was gone. Before she could stop them a burst of tears rolled down her cheek. She curled into a tiny ball of golden flesh as she cried every tear she had ever left unushed. Her sobs were loud enough to block the sound of the hatch opening. She was startled when a warm hand touched her shoulder and an equally warm voice spoke.

"Inara? Bao-bei, what's wrong?" He asked sitting down beside her. He lifted her body and cradled it against his as she continued to cry.

"Nothing." she sobbed.

"Don't sound like nothin'." he said kissing her hair.

"I just," she was ashamed to say what she was thinking. "thought you left. That maybe now that we-" her breath hitched "you were done." she cried against his chest.

"Never think that, dong ma? It will never be just about sex between us. We have so much more than that." he said kissing her face between his hands. Her tears turned to ones of joy as he continually touched his lips to her forehead, eyelids, and the tip of her nose. "Wait." he said. As he pulled away he saw the fear in her eyes. He laughed under his breath. "I brought you breakfast, see?" he grinned with that matter-of-factly smile of his.

"You're such an angel." she kissed his cheek. "Wu de tyen ah!" she said after taking her first bite. "Are these real eggs?"

"Shr ah." he laughed at his ability to make her so happy with the smallest gift, "I was saving them for a special occasion."

She looked up from her feast. "Why are you giving them to me. They probably cost you a small fortune." she said putting the plate in his lap.

"Because, bao-bei." he slid a dark tendril behind her ear and kissed the skin it had been hiding. "You're my special occasion."

"Zo, wake up." he nudged the woman laying across his chest. He took a moment to admire the goddess who was affectionately rubbing her soft cheek over his muscular pecs. "Zo, time to get up. 'Fore someone sees ya leavin'." This time he kissed and inhaled her hair. She turned into his embrace and looked up into his eyes.

She hotly kissed him on the lips before snuggling back against him. "I don't care."

He smiled. Jayne hadn't seen this beautiful woman so happy since they'd landed on maidenhead. Her voice brought him out of his silent reverie.

"Hey Jayne?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you don't kiss your girls on the lips." she looked up into his eyes.

"Well, you ain't one of my girls Zo." he said peering down into her deep eyes.

"Oh." she said flatly, avoiding his gaze.

"No, Zo! I mean-" he recovered quickly. "You ain't like 'em. I use them for sexin' and see 'em next time we turn planet side. I ain't gonna use ya like a cheap whore. So do with me what ya want, but I just want you, Zo."

That's all it took before they were back in each other's arms, repeating the dance steps they had done the night before.

"Happy birthday, bao-bei." he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mmm. Morning." she gasped. "Is that breakfast for me?"

"Of course." he said setting the tray over her lap. "Ran into the captain this morning. He was in a good mood. Lent me some eggs from his stash. I think he was making breakfast for two."

"Ooh! Really Simon?" he nodded. "That's so shiny!" After a few moments of silence she continued. "I like the flowers. You pick 'em up planet side?" she asked.

"Mmhm. I know you love the pink ones. They're your birthday present." he said with a smile.

"Oh." She smiled back attempting to hide her disappointment. However, failing miserably. "That's so thoughtful. Sie-sie."

Kaylee's expressions were an open book to Simon. "Ok, ok. Don't look too disappointed. The real present is inside."

"Inside?" she looked at the flowers. "I don't wanna wreck 'em." she said brushing her fingertips over the velvety petals.

"Just be careful and it'll survive." he said, grinning.

"Which one?" when he pointed to the most closed flower and she gingerly pulled it from the crystal vase. She tentatively reached into the bud and pulled out her gift. "Oh, Simon!" she cried as he took it from her hand.

"Kaywinnit Lee Frye. Will you marry me?" he asked with the sweetest smile she had ever seen spreading across his swai face.

"Simon, of course I will." he placed the ring on her tiny finger and began kissing her reverently. Simon parted with her only to move the tray from her lap and place the flowers on the bedside table.

"I love you." he murmured, climbing into bed beside her. Claiming and capturing her lips within his.

"I love you too, Simon."

River had set the ship on auto and was on her way down to the galley for breakfast. As she passed through the crew dorms' corridor she covered her ears and walked somewhat hurriedly.

"I'll just eat breakfast alone."

TBC- Lunchtime. Kaylee's birthday.


	11. Announcing

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mornin' lil Albatross." said Mal as he entered the galley hand in hand with Inara.

"Hey sweetie." Inara said, pecking the girl on the cheek.

"Good _afternoon_." she corrected, a small smile spreading over her angelic features.

"Mornin' all!" yelled Kaylee as she bound into the room with Simon in tow. She ran up and kissed her captain's cheek.

"Happy birthday, mei-mei." cheered Inara, hugging Kaylee tightly.

"What's all that screamin'." yelled Jayne who entered walking in front of Zoe. His body hiding their joined hands.

"Happy birthday lil Kaylee." said Zoe, slapping Jayne on the arm hard enough that he had to let go of her other hand to rub his bruising bicep.

After lunch was prepared the whole crew sat around the table eating quietly. All the couples sat together while River was at the head of the table. She suddenly laid down her fork. "You were all very loud last night AND this morning. This time it wasn't all in my head." Just like that she picked up her fork and began eating again, leaving the crew to stare amongst each other. Inara placed a delicately manicured hand over her smile as she reached for Mal's hand under the table with her other. He smiled as he pulled her hand into his lap.

"Not under the table!" yelled River from the other end as a hard knock shook the glasses and Mal's face scrunched in pain. The entire table set into a fit of laughter except River and Mal.

"Well," said Simon. "I think now's as good a time as any. Kaylee would you like to tell everyone?"

"Really?" she cried. He nodded with a grin. "Simon proposed this mornin'!"

"Oh mei-mei!" cried Inara as she launched herself into Kaylee's arms.

"Congrats, Doc." said Jayne.

"Why," he was caught off guard. "thanks, Jayne."

"Yea, um. Congrats." said Zoe. Jayne could feel her tension and sadness as she recalled her marriage to Wash. Jayne reached for her hand under the table and stroked it lovingly. She looked up into his eyes giving him a thankful, beautiful smile.

River chose to ignore the events under the table as it was meant as a comfort not a sexual act.

"What no congratulations from the bratty sister?" asked Simon.

"I knew before you did you boob." she said. She smiled at him and he responded by sticking out his tongue at her.

"Congrats, Doc." said Mal shaking the man's hand over the table.

"Thanks Captain." said Simon.

"Oh 'Nara. We gotta start the plannin'!" squealed Kaylee. "I wanna get married soon."

"Alright mei-mei. We can start tomorrow."

"River, Zoe you'll help too right?" Kaylee asked sweetly with a bright and innocent smile that neither could refuse.

"Of course." said Zoe squeezing Jayne's hand for support.

"Can I marry you guys?" asked River.

The entire room looked at her for an explanation. "I can get ordained over the cortex. Mal and Inara are gonna be best man and maid of honor. So Zoe and Jayne can be in the wedding or just guests. I'm left out. Plus where are we gonna get a preacher that won't recognize the groom as a fugitive.

Simon looked over to Kaylee and when she nodded to him in approval he responded. "I think it's a wonderful idea. But River you really should have let Kaylee and I ask the rest of the crew to be in the wedding."

"Well its not like you have a lot to choose from." said River, making an excellent point.

"'Nara, would you? Be my maid of honor? And Zoe I'd like you to be a bridesmaid." Kaylee asked.

"I'd be honored." said Zoe, as she rose with Jayne's plate to get another serving. A gesture that was only recognized by the merc.

"Oh Kaylee." said Inara. "How could I refuse." The women embraced in a tender, friendly hug.

"Captain, I was wondering, as if you already didn't know, if you'd like to be my best man. And Jayne." he paused. "You can be in the wedding too." The nervousness in his voice reminded the crew of his first few months on Serenity and how he would speak to Kaylee.

"Sure, Doc. I reckon there's no weddin' I'd rather be a part of." Mal said. Inara's strong hand slapped him in the back of the head. An action he wasn't prepared for. She gave him a glare that he clearly understood. "Oh! 'Cept my own of course."

"Count me in, Doc. S'long as I get ta kiss the bri-" Jayne also received a slap in the head from Zoe. "Ow! Gorramit woman!"

After a few moments of small talk about the wedding, Mal spoke. "Well, we got a birthday needs celebratin'. Why don't we all meet back here for dinner, cake and presents." They all nodded in agreement. "So go do chores and when ya get done do some relaxin'."

As the crew left the galley there was no doubt that Mal was in a good mood.

"Now that's just all sorts of creepifyin'." whispered Jayne to Zoe as they walked into the common room. Zoe stifled a laugh as they headed back to his bunk.

------------------------------------------------------

TBC- Kaylee talks to Simon bout the wedding. Cake and presents. Inara gets a wave. Long chapter ahoy!


	12. Beatings, Presents, & Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

"Oh Simon. I'm so happy." she cheered as she threw herself onto the bed.

"Me too, bao-bei." he said kissing her quickly. "But Kaylee why do you want to get married so soon?"

She sat up, unsure of what to say so she lied. "I just can't wait is all."

"Bao-bei, why are you lying to me? I know you too well." he said holding her trembling hands in his. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I just didn't want you to worry." she said in a small voice.

"Worry about what?" he said smiling at her childish behavior.

"Simon, I think-" she swallowed. "I think I might be pregnant." she bashfully, lowered her head.

He quickly lifted it again with his hands. "Really?" he asked with a smile. She nodded her "yes". "Bao-bei, that's wonderful!" he began kissing her lips tenderly.

"It- is?" she asked between kisses.

He pulled away. "Of course it is. Marrying you. Having a baby. It's more than I ever could have asked for." he paused. "But why were you so afraid?"

"I just was worried you'd propose cuz ya had to not cuz ya wanted to. Plus I know the captain would be more than happy to have Jayne point Vera at your back."

"I'm not afraid of them. But we can wait to tell them till after the wedding if that's what you really want." he said.

"That would be wonderful, Simon." she kissed him more passionately than ever before, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"I love you, Kaylee Frye." he whispered to her mouth as he trailed hot kisses down her chest until he was hovering over her tight stomach. "And I love you." he whispered only loud enough for himself to hear.

"That was delicious. Thanks so much 'Nara." Kaylee said with a grateful smile.

"Well you ate three pieces, mei-mei. It must have been good." Inara laughed.

"Should we go to the common room for presents?" asked Simon.

"Ooh! Presents! Presents!" Kaylee squealed.

Kaylee had opened a few presents already including strawberries from Jayne, a new diary from Zoe, and a few more trinkets from Simon.

Mal and Inara sat on the couch enjoying the attention that was directed anywhere but at them. They felt like proud parents watching their little girl on her birthday. Inara couldn't help but think that one day they might have their own little girl. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Inara curled her feet up onto the couch cushion and responded with a gentle peck in the crook of his neck, sending shivers through his body. He glanced down and places one on the tip of her nose. They've begun a game and Inara is caught up in it. Smiling, she looks up at him eyes glinting mischievously. She notices a tiny piece of sugar icing in the corner of his mouth. She turns, touching a hand to his cheek and licks the corner of his mouth. Game over. Mal can't take it anymore. As she moves away grinning smugly he reaches up and captures her face, they kissed passionately. Enjoying the feel of each other's tongues battling within their hungry mouths.

"I said! Thanks Cap'n and 'Nara." yelled Kaylee, clearly sick of trying to be heard by the couple. Trying to hide her beaming smile she spoke again. "I been needin' some new tools."

"Oh, um. Your welcome darlin'." Mal said, his voice sounding somewhat strained.

"One more!" cheered River. "I made it myself. Inara taught me how to knit."

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at it but I knew the basics. She wouldn't even let me help." Inara said cheerfully.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure I'll love it." Kaylee said, opening the box. She lifted the cover allowing only herself and Simon to see. As she unfolded the tissue paper she saw two blue booties. Kaylee gasped as she closed the box quickly. Kaylee looked at the young girl who simply stuck her tongue out.

"What is it?" asked Jayne eagerly as Zoe laughed at his childishness.

"Oh. It's um. Just some skimpy lingerie." Kaylee said smiling.

"Ok, that's all I need to know." said Mal.

"I could hear s'more." Jayne said before receiving another beating from Zoe.

"We'll talk later, you." Simon said sternly to his bratty younger sister.

"Gorramit, woman. D'ya have to beat on me all day?" asked Jayne as he walked into his bunk. Zoe suddenly shoved him down onto the bed forcefully.

"Think ya could stand to take a lil more?" she grinned mischievously.

"Simon, I can't believe what River did." Kaylee said laying down on their bed.

"I know bao-bei. She was completely out of place." he said frustrated. "I'll talk to her about it later."

"No. Not that, Simon." she sighed. "The booties. They were blue." she paused waiting for him to make a conclusion but he just stared at her. "We're having a boy, Simon."

Simon collapsed into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. "Wuo de ma, a son." Kaylee ran to him and kneeled between his legs.

"Simon? You gonna faint cuz I could go get some water." she said standing to leave.

"No. No." he grabbed her arms and pulled her back down. He leaned his forehead against hers as he spoke. "This day has been amazing. When I came on Serenity I never thought I'd find this family, a soul mate and a life. I just don't want it to end."

She stood pulling him up with her. "Believe me hunny. Besides this lil guy, there'll be plenty more 'fore it comes to an end.

They spent the rest of the day not only celebrating Kaylee's birthday but their love for one another.

"Mal?" she said climbing down the cold metal ladder. "You down here?"

"Yea, I'm here." he said placing his data pad on his headboard. "River told me ya got a wave. Everythin' alright?"

"Not exactly." she sighed as she came to stand in front of him. "The Guild has requested a meeting or rather a trial, actually."

"For what?" he asked sitting up, directing his full attention to the gorgeous woman before him.

"Marcus' death. They believe it's time for me to return to the training house and become a "teacher", as it were." she moved the chair closer to the bed before sitting. "They think my staying on Serenity is a bad idea. Well, I don't fully disagree with that but not returning would cause problems for you and the crew as well as myself. And I refuse to deal with that."

"So your just gonna go?" he asked standing in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I have to. You don't know what they're capable of." she said looking up at his pacing form from where she sat in the chair.

"Oh I know all about what their capable of." he said harshly. "Remember that time they protected you oh so well from that operative?"

"Mal, please-" she tried.

"'Nara," he knelt in front of her, holding her hands, his elbows resting on her knees. "I jus' found you. You're the one thing in this 'verse I ain't got taken away from me. You're the one thing that makes sense. I can't lose that."

"Mal, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, both ending with me walking out that door." she said calmly.

He chose to ignore her as he continued to rant. "Fuck the gorram Guild." he said harshly, scaring her with his loss of temper. "They can come after me all they want, we'll just keep runnin' like we always do."

She shook her head with frustration. "You don't understand." she sighed. "I refuse to let them destroy your life."

"'Nara your my life now. An' you leavin' wont help nothin'." he said, finally sitting and lowering his head into his hands.

She did nothing as tears poured from her mournful eyes. She simply stood and said, "One day you'll forgive and appreciate what I've done." she left as slowly as she could, allowing him time to stop her. But he did nothing but sob in his hands. And then, he was alone again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC- sorry if its crappy, tired to post it then lost it and had to do it all over again. Next- FINAL CHAPTER. (then epilogue, tehe) Inara says goodbye and leaves. Will post one if not both tonight.


	13. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go 'Nara." Kaylee's eyes will filled with tears. "He didn't mean it." she begged.

"Mei-mei, it's not his fault. The Guild needs me back. I promise I'll come back for the wedding." she said fighting back her own tears while hugging her best friend.

"I don' understand why we ain't flyin' to the training house." said Jayne.

"Because, Inara don't want the Guild or any operatives to know we're here. So the captain's gonna take her to a shuttle transport station a few towns away from the house." Zoe explained.

"I'll see you all again soon, I promise." she said hugging the last of the crew with exception to the captain.

"Let's go." Mal said coldly ascending the stairs to the shuttle carrying a crate labeled "candles".

It was about a half an hour, very quiet ride from where Serenity rested in space to the secluded transport stop.

She stood on the platform as Mal unloaded her luggage from the shuttle. As he placed the last bag down the shuttle pulled up smoothly. Two men jumped out and began placing her luggage on board. They stood before each other. Him looking just over her shoulder, unable to make any form of contact. She stared into his eyes attempting to coax him into looking.

"We're ready to go, Miss." said the gentle looking old man from the door of the transport.

Inara acknowledged the man with a nod before turning her eyes back to Mal who stare was grimly into thin air. It's time to go. Softly, she steps forward and places a kiss on the edge of his lips. Her fingers cup his cheek, breath coming in shudders. Moving back she searched his face, looking for a reaction but there is none. He barely seems to register her turning away and boarding the transport. He turns and begins walking to the shuttle parked only a few yards away. He listens intently for the sound of the transport moving away. The whistle of the engines working leaves a ringing sound in his ears. The cold sound hurting him more than any bullet ever had. The shuttle flies past him and out of view. He paused to regain composure when a voice shook him from his thoughts.

"You had to make it hard, didn't you?" she asked. "And now all I have left is the clothes on my back and my credits in the bank."

""Nara', I-" he began.

"Would have let me go?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought its what you wanted."

"It doesn't matter anymore." she crossed the distance between then and put her tiny finger over his lips. "From now on, we run. But we run together."

The End

------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue to come. My first chapter fic ever is finished! tear.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: This story is based off of CottonWoolFairy's set of vignette's called Sweet Nothings. I decided to put them all into the same story. It's about Mal and Inara. And all the many kisses the share in my little dream world. So here ya go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was a beautiful ceremony, mei-mei." said Inara to her best friend. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Inara." she hugged back. "I'm so glad things worked out. I don't know what I woulda done if you'd left last week."

"It would have taken us a lot longer to plan the wedding. That's for sure." said Simon.

"S'cuse me." said Mal. "I must take this lovely women away for a dance. If ya don't mind."

Inara smiled at the couple as she walked with Mal to the center of the cargo hold. "You really did a wonderful job decorating." There were white streamers and balloons all over. A long white silk cloth created the aisle; which led to the white wooden archway laced with green vines and white blooms.

"Yea. Cost me a pretty penny too." he smiled down at her as they began a slow dance. He looked over and saw Simon twirling his bride around in his arms. The mercenary holding tightly to the first mate as they lovingly looked into each other's eyes. And the pilot dancing with air. It was a happy day. He had given the crew the best thing he could ever hope for. Love. And he had finally found it for himself.

"I have to tell you something." she said looking up into his eyes and seeing his growing concern. When he didn't respond she just continued. "I quit the Guild. It's not like they weren't going to dismiss me anyway. They told me they received my possessions. I told them it was a donation to the house. I don't think they'll be coming after us."

"So no more companioning? 'Nara, it's your life." he said stopping their slow movements.

"No." she smiled. "You're my life now."

He picked her up and spun her around. Kissing her deeply and sweetly. "I have something to tell you too, 'Nara."

"Yea?" she said nervously.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I think I'm in love with you, Ms. Serra." He pulled away and looked into her loving eyes.

"I know the feeling." she whispered back before kissing him again.

"Excuse me." said Simon clinking his glass. "I must make a toast. If you would all raise your glasses." He began once the other five-crew members had raised their glasses. "To my beautiful wife, Kaylee Tam. May the love I have for her grow in my heart for the rest of my life and spread into our children's as well." He paused.

Zoe slapped Jayne's hand as he began to take a sip from his wine. "He's not done yet." Jayne grimaced.

"And may our baby boy live a happy life with the love of seven adoring people. People who have saved my life numerous times. People I would willingly give my life for. Thank you." Everyone, except Kaylee, took sips of their wine.

"Wait now, doc. Baby boy?" asked Mal.

"That's what he said Cap'n. We gonna have a new crew member on bored in a few months." Kaylee smiled as Simon kissed her deeply.

"Oh mei-mei! That's wonderful." Inara said congratulating her friend. "How far along are you?"

"About a month. Simon just ordered some new fancy equipment." Kaylee said cheerfully.

"Congrats, Doc." Mal shook his hand. "There are gonna be some mighty interestin' changes." said Mal almost to himself.

"There's no problem with changes Mal." said Inara wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well I don't care for change all that much. For example, how long you think we can leave these decorations up?" he paused. "I mean another wedding could come along and-"

"I'm not so sure Zoe's ready for any long term commitment but-"

"Inara." he caught her gaze and held onto it. "You ain't livin' in your shuttle anymore. No more companioning. Simon and Kaylee are married with a little one on the way. Jayne and Zoe are happy. And River's starting to become a normal young girl. Everything's going right for once. What's one more change? So long as its for the better."

"Mal, stop avoiding the real topic." she said with the same frustration in her voice that always came out when she got mad.

"Inara Serra." Mal got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he pulled out a small box with a silver ring decorated with a single diamond stone. "This cost me a pretty penny too, I might add."

"Mal." she breathed.

"Is that a yes?" he asked smiling.

"Yes. Of course I will." he put the ring on her delicate finger and spun her around once more. Once he set her down they kissed deeply showing each other how much they loved one another through the small touch. He pulled away as he spoke.

"Inara, I know we'll fight just like we did in the past. But I need to know that nothing will ever threaten to destroy what we've created. And just like lil Kaylee and Simon we'll have a family together and grow old and-"

"Mal?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up and dance." she laughed as he twirled her around the floor.

The couples laughed and smiled as they shared memories and took turns dancing with one another. Their happiness continued long into the night as each couple lay in each other's arms. Finally knowing that everything would be okay.

------------------------------------------------------

I felt like there had to be a wedding. Cuz why wouldn't K and S tell the crew about the baby. I don't care for this epilogue so much. So if you don't as well, I'll work on it and post a new one.


End file.
